


Doors

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, POV First Person, Pep Talk, School, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy deals with his new position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100quills prompt "Doors"

Slamming the compartment door, I allow myself the luxury of slouching slightly in the seat. Regardless of what the twins say, I am going to make a fantastic Head Boy. I was a wonderful Prefect, I got full marks in all my OWLs, and the Headmaster and professors chose me to hold the most powerful student position in the school.

They can mock all they want, but this position is the best thing that can have happened to me. With this position, if I get full marks on my NEWTs, doors will open for me. I've already looked up the requirements for positions on the Minister's staff, and I can make it.

I intend to be the most powerful Weasley ever someday, and finally bring some recognition to our name. I will be the Minister of Magic one day, and being the Head Boy is the first step. The twins can mock me as much as they want, but I am going to go places.

Pep talk finished, I straiten, adjust me posture, and open the compartment door. I have rounds to do.


End file.
